Youth and a Beautiful Woman
by SomeCityCalledSanPedro
Summary: Hey guys. Don't really know if anyone will read this at all. To be fair, I wasn't a fan of ths ship, but there was this mercy on my team recently who was such a bae that it kinda felt so right. Comment, like, criticize, do what you do. Let me know if your interested in ch2. It's already done so the likelyhood of a second upload is very high. Baaaaaaaiiii J


I sat on the edge of the bed. I looked up at the celling and closed my eyes. I could feel the cold breeze from the A/C prickling my skin. I put on Angela's t-shirt that was lying next to the bed and I crept my way to the dresser across the room to fetch some socks; my feet were getting cold. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly after my feet were sheltered form the icy floor, _There is no way I'm sleeping tonight_ , I thought.

I tiptoed my way to the old wooden desk next to the bed, and sat on the burgundy leather chair. I flinched as my bum made contact with the seat. It was colder than I expected. I folded my arms on top of the desk and lay the side of head on my forearms so that I was facing Angela.

It was a full moon, and she shown her ardent light over Angela's delicate curves through the sheer curtains. She was lying on her side and the silk-like covers draped over her body ever so gently, enhancing all the peeks, ridges and dunes that I would often lose myself in. Hmm…delectable curves perhaps? Her chest was rising and sinking rhythmically to an inaudible beat that I found myself subconsciously syncing to. Her face glistened from the moonlight like the most beautiful marble sculpture ever made. I scuffed. _There is no way anyone could create something as beautiful as her_. I grinned a little.

It's not a habit of mine watching her sleep –as a matter of fact, we both often pass out after our long work days- but it sure is precious. Tonight especially I let my eyes to wander freely because I am not sure I'll see you again my love.

I don't like lying to you Angela, but I am keeping a secret. One that I _cannot_ under any circumstance confess, and one - that I know- you would dislike.

I stare at her for a few more minutes without thinking about anything; I'm just etching this image in my brain forever. Then, the glimmer of her cheek becomes far to tempting for a frail sinner like me, and I cannot resist the urge any further. I stand up, trying to keep the noise to a minimum; I kneel beside the bed as I shyly infringe her peaceful slumber, my hand slinking to her face.

Her cheek is warm against my finger. _Maybe I should stop. I wouldn't want to wake her._ Fruitless thought. I just cannot stop. Her rosy cheeks and her puckered nose are defenseless against my ruthless stroking. The tip of her nose is col-

"It's a crime to harass the defenseless you know."

I was so abruptly brought back to reality that I fell back on my butt out of shock. "Is it now?" I say nonchalantly.

"Sure is." Angela states, still half asleep.

My right eyebrow arches a little and the words roll off my lips as I grin, "I wouldn't mind if you punished me." Angela looks at me playfully but says nothing. "What time is it Hana?" she asks, sitting up. I pout, evidently displeased. _That's some way to change the subject doc!_ "03:07am."

She nods.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" She's feeling around the bed for something, then looks at me puzzled, "Oh that's where it is." She's looking at the shirt I borrowed without her consent.

"No, not really you know. It's just another regular workday." I walked over to the dresser and picked a cozy shirt for her. "Besides I am sure our spot is just the decoy. So if anything it'll be more like patrolling the area for a while to make sure everything's ok."

"Then…are you worried about me?" she smiled. I handed her the shirt and sat on the bed.

"Nope. Not a bit." I felt a light nudge on my ribs.

"A little worrying would be nice." She put on the shirt.

"Nah. Your team's got all the heavyweights. They'll keep you safe. Otherwise, they'll have to phase me afterwards."

Angela's eyebrows raise and a playful smirk lights up her face, "Reeeally? And what exactly does a tiny girl like you intend to do?" She teasing me and I know it, but I like it, so I tag along.

"I will beat them to a pulp!" I say as I spring to my feet and hold up my fists to show how much I mean it.

Angela giggles, "I'd like to see you challenge Reindhardt to a fist fight."

"Heeey, I mean it. I might be small but I can pull my own weight on the battlefield." I am also smiling now.

Angela always looks best when she's smiling… well, that's not entirely true. Her best look is _only_ for my enjoyment.

She falls back against the pillows and looks at me with inviting eyes. You'd think that after her rough childhood and seasoned life as a war doctor would've made her somewhat expressionless, but she never let go her humanity and above all else, always say the world for what it could be. And she always will. Knowing that makes me less weary of what's to come later that evening.

"I know you can." She flashes a warm smile my way and melts away all my distasteful thoughts.

I lean over her and kiss her lips. Her cheeks. Her nose. Her eyelids. Everywhere. "I love you very much Doctor. You know that right?"

There is a small pause, "Hana was is with you tonight? Is something wrong? If there's something I can help with, then you need just ask." I shake my head profusely. "It's nothing. I just feel like I don't tell you enough is all." I bite my tongue. I feel tears sneaking, welling up in my eyes. She doesn't seem to notice, or maybe she just let it slide. She pulls me closer to her and I let myself collapse over her. She kisses my forehead. "Okay." She says. "I love you too."

We fall into a confortable silence and we roll to our side and snuggle up close.

"Hana?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it so bloody cold?"

I'm silent for a while. I've also been wondering that too.

"…Gremlins."


End file.
